


Let Me Take Care Of You

by sosubtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosubtlelarry/pseuds/sosubtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets bullied for liking boys and Harry, the new student, comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take Care Of You

Louis knew he was gay once he saw some of his friends in middle school with magazines full of hot girls. Sure, Louis found them attractive but he never in the way he saw other boys.

Louis had thought being gay in middle school was hard, especially when a so called friend outs you. Louis would get teased and at his age he thought this was bad, hoping high school would be better.

Boy was he wrong.

*

Harry had first noticed Louis on Tuesday, Harry’s 2nd day of school, because he showed up early (Harry there early because his mom had mixed up the time and dropped him off early). Louis had his head hung low and walked quickly. Harry wondered why. He watched Louis as he made his way to the bathroom not coming out till the first bell. Again, Harry wondered why.

He soon found out.

*

Harry asked his teacher for a bathroom pass, not needing to use the bathroom, just bored with the lesson on politics. As he walked down the hall way, whistling, he heard things that made his stomach sick.

“Faggot!” “Fairy!” “Twink!”

Then the sound of something, he guessed a body since there was a whimper along with it, slam into the lockers. Harry ran towards the sound, turning the corner to find Louis down on the ground against the lockers, head in his hands and his knees tucked into his chest. He was crying. Harry’s chest hurt at the sight. Also there were 3 boys. A blonde one, one with a quiff and an almost bold one. They were laughing at Louis.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Harry yelled at them, crouching down towards Louis. “Are you okay?” He whispered to Louis. Louis didn’t answer, still crying.

“Hey kid, might wanna leave. Would hate to have to fuck you up too.” Said the quiffed one. Harry glared, nostrils flaring. “Leave him alone!” Nice retort, Harry thought to himself.

“Oh come on, we were just having some fun with him. Isn’t that right, gay boy?” The blond said, directing his question towards Louis. Louis let out a sob. Harry’s chest tightened that entire bit more.

Harry stood facing the blond, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides. “I swear, if you call him one more thing about him!” Harry said, trailing off, getting pissed the fuck off at the 3.

The blond raised a challenging eyebrow and smirked. He turned towards Louis. “Poof, fag, queer, siss-” His sentence got cut off as Harry pounced on him and punched him once, twice, three times in the nose. Harry heard Louis crying harder, full out sobbing even. Harry felt bad. He knew using violence against violence was bad but how could someone do this to beautiful, pretty Louis?

Harry got off him, wiping the blood on his hand off on his blue hoodie. The 3 boys scurried away after that, obviously scared.  
Harry went straight back to Louis, pulling him into his arms. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. They’re gone now, you’re safe with me.” Harry shushed Louis, rocking back and forth. Louis finally stopped crying. Louis liked how it felt to be in Harry’s arms. A lot.

“Hey are you alright babe? I’m Harry.”

“I-I’m Louis.” Louis said looking up into jade green eyes. He smiled a real smile at Harry. “Thanks for saving me Harry.”

“Hey, if those pricks ever try to touch you again, you come to me okay?” Harry said, looking into Louis’ almost silver eyes. Louis nodded.

“Let me take care of you Louis, Okay?” Harry asked, smiling fondly at Louis. He may have just met him but wow, he already knew Louis was absolutely amazing.

“Okay.”

And that was that.


End file.
